Life Goes On
by evillovebunny500
Summary: Its been two years since God returned forcing and restricting almost all angels to Heaven. Sam is back in college and Dean and Cas now own a car garage by day, and hunt by night. They end up getting mixed up in a case with the NCIS team and Dean is placed in a situation where he is forced to join and work with the team as they try to solve the murders. /Summary and pairings inside/
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary:**_

_**Two years since God had returned ,since most angels had been returned and restricted to Heaven. Two years since they had started living an almost normal life,Sam is back in college and Dean and Cas now own a car garage by day, and hunt by night. They end up getting mixed up in a case with the NCIS team and Dean is placed in a situation where he is forced to join and work with the team as they try to solve the murders.**_

_**Pairings:**_

_**Dean/Castiel ,(probably mostly mentioned not yet decided) Sam/Gabriel, (same for this)Bobby/Crowley.**_

_**NCIS pairings are not yet decided**_

_**-NCIS-SN-NCIS-SN-NCIS-SN-NCIS-SN-NCIS-SN-**_

_**Life Goes On**_**: Chapter 1**

**NCIS/Supernatural X-over**

Gibbs strode out of the elevator into a nearly empty office space, a new case already on his mind. With his coffee in hand, he approached the loudest area in the building at this time in the morning. His team was already wide awake and arguing, like always.

"Come on McGeek, live a little!" His senior field agent, Tony DiNozzo, fake whined, a grin on his face.

"Tony! I'm not doing this today!" Timothy McGee, their tech savvy agent growled. In a show of agitation, he stomped away to his cluttered desk. Attempting to organize the stacks of files, he continued his show of frustration. Tony rolled his eyes, grinning- no doubt already planning a prank.

"Tony just drop it" Their foreign agent, Ziva David, said exasperatedly.

"Oh come o-"

Gibbs slapped him roughly on the back of his head, saying, "Knock it off."

Tony rubbed the back of his head in surprise, "B-boss I was just uh-"

Gibbs sighed, "If your done screwing around, we have another Blue hand victim to investigate." He grabbed his bag and was already striding back to the elevator before they could even begin to process his words. After a moment, they were scrabbling to their feet, before running to catch up with him.

Gibbs let out another sigh, taking a long drink of his coffee. He already knew it was going to be yet another arduous day.

Over the past week, three other victims had been found- all in dark, secluded places such as alleys, sewers , and condemned buildings. All of the victims had been in their 40's to 50's and all had suffered from PTSD. They each had good service records, but otherwise lacked any connection. Non of them had met any of the others, ever. All of their bodies had a blue handprint marking their right arms, and the strangest part is that their innards were all but jelly by the time the killer was finished with them. The team was at a complete dead end so far and it frustrated him beyond measure.

This needed to stop. Innocent civilians were suffering at the hands of some maniac with a fetish for jello, and it had to be put to an end before the criminal could harm anyone else. Whoever was doing this deserved to be put behind bars.

**-NCIS-SN-NCIS-SN-NCIS-SN-NCIS-SN-NCIS-SN-**

He arrived at the crime scene which, this time, was an alleyway. He ducked under the yellow, crime tape flashing his badge at a couple of police officers who were about to stop him. He gave the area a quick glance, seeing a crowd forming- civilians attempting to see what was going on.

Turning back to the crime, he noted how his team was already at work, performing their respective roles. Tony was questioning the person who found the victim while Ziva was searching the area for any evidence that pertained to the case. McGee was doing his by check for any cameras in the area that might have a picture of their murderer. Gibbs decided he better get to work as well, and began to make his way over to the victim as a young officer began to walk beside him.

"Agent Gibbs?" He asked.

"That's me. What do you have for us?" Gibbs said, nodding in acknowledgment to the young man.

"I'm petty officer Smith. Um- a jogger- Jacob Anderson- found the victim around 7: 32 this morning. His ID says his name was Marcus Durnim, I found out he was a retired marine so I called you guys in. He seemed to fit the profile of the case you guys are on, so I thought you should take a look at it. "

As they approached the body Gibbs could see that it was starting to make the kid queazy, so he said a quick "Thanks" in dismissal, letting the guy have a chance to retreat back to the perimeter of the scene. The young man quickly escaped the presence of the body, nodding to Gibbs in thanks as he went.

"What do you have for me Ducky?" He asked, crouching down next to the older male. Ducky heaved a sigh of disappointment and agitation.

He spoke with disappointment," I'm afraid I don't have anything new for you, Jethro. He appears to be yet another unfortunate victim of the Blue Hand, but there's nothing any different about this one. Oh dear- poor lad. I can't be positive until I've performed the autopsy, but I have no doubt his organs are like gelatin, just like the last few victims."

Ducky sighed again before signaling for the body to be taken to the morgue.

After packing up their tools, they went back to their office with nothing new on the killer. Gibbs sat down at his desk, finishing the last of his coffee before he threw it into the trash bin.

"Tell me one of you found something on this bastard."

"Um- I've got all of the security tapes, I'm looking through them now boss…" McGee responded with tired uncertainty, typing away at his computer.

"Tony? Ziva?" Gibbs questioned.

"Found nothing so far boss. As usual, no witnesses." Tony replied with a bored expression, clicking something on his computer.

Ziva shook her head, "I found no weapons or bodily fluid. Perhaps Abby has something for us?" Gibbs gave a nod and walked toward the elevator, deciding that it was indeed a great time to check in with her.

But first he had to get her a Caf-Pow.

**-NCIS-SN-NCIS-SN-NCIS-SN-NCIS-SN-NCIS-SN-**

Gibbs walked to the forensics lab with a cold Caf-Pow in hand.

"Tell me you have something new, Abbs."

Abby spun around with a squeal, running up and wrapping her arms around him tightly, "I missed you SO much Gibbs!" Gibbs chuckled and gave her a quick kiss on the top of her head.

"Abbs." He said sternly. She disentangled herself with a sudden frown before giving a loud sigh.

"I don't have anything new Gibbs. I can't find anything that would contain these kinds of hallucinogens and make a person's insides turn into mush! There's nothing here that would suggest that sort of capability- there are only chemicals in here that screw around with your head,-not- not this!"

"Abby." He said, gripping her arms tightly, "Just tell me when you find something, ok? We're all doing our best right now- we're all frustrated with this case."

She sighed in frustration, "Of course Gibbs…can I still have-"

When she looked up the doors were already closing behind him and a new, cold, extra-large Caf-Pow stood on her shelf.

She picked it up with a small grin, taking a sip. Gibbs was always so sweet.

**-NCIS-SN-NCIS-SN-NCIS-SN-NCIS-SN-NCIS-SN-**

Gibbs spent hours searching through the files of the four victims, but he couldn't find any other connections. He'd had a really bad feeling about these cases ever since the murders had started. Something told him the Blue hand just wasn't like most serial killers.

Before he could get up to question his team, McGee finished his work with a sudden shout, "Boss I think I have something!"

He was grinning as he projected the video up on the board. He pressed play and they all watched as the victim ran down the street, his chest heaving as he tripped over the sidewalk. He slammed into the ground, but before he could even attempt to recover, the killer was on him. It appeared to be a young male. He held down the man and reached out with his right arm -which was covered in strange tattoos (they appeared to be some type of cultish symbols)- They stared in disbelief as his eyes and fingers began glowing blue. The victim gave a final jerk, his eyes blown wide, before he slumped over- dead. The killer dropped him and rolled his sleeve back over his tattoos.

"I think we've found our killer."

"Great job, McGee," Gibbs said, turning away- when Tony gasped sharply.

Gibbs turned back in surprise, the video was still rolling and a young man ran toward the victim, soon followed by another man- this one in a trench coat. No one could focus on him though, they were all left staring at the first man to enter the shot. He had a dirty blonde hair and tan skin, and when he looked up McGee stopped the video.

This case couldn't have gotten any worse.

They had found a man previously wanted by the FBI and thought to be deceased.

Dean Winchester.


	2. Chapter 2

**I apologize for the long wait.**

**Thank all of you lovely people for the reviews, faves, and follows!**

**I hope this chapter is good enough to keep your interest and i would love to hear your feedback~!**

**Hope you all enjoy~ uvvu**

**Life Goes On****: Chapter 2**

Dean scrubbed a tired hand down his face thinking about all that's happened in the last two years of his life.

They had done everything from killing Abaddon to restoring Cas's grace. Hell God even came back from his trip to finally deal with his children.

And when he came down, he came down with a show. He had flashed a blindingly bright white light right in the middle of them fighting the angels. They barely had time to cover their eyes from the display, And standing right in the middle was non other then Chuck Shurley.

He spoke to the angels, who had all turned to him with a mixture of fear and pure joy on their faces. He told them of his disappointment in them for not caring and learning from the humans like he had hoped they would do. He told them it was time to go back to Heaven and then they all scrabbled to enter first. He then turned to Dean and his group with a slight frown on his face.

He spoke to them like Chuck, expressing his surprise at all that they had managed to do and screw up after he had left. He told them that he had hoped that the war would have ended long ago and that he was sorry for all of the deaths it had caused. He promised to bring back some of the friends who had died unnecessarily. Only those of course that wanted to come back some of them after all were very happy in Heaven.

He finally then turned and simply spoke to only Cas but with a stern expression on his face that had them all on edge, expecting the worst. He said only that he would talk to him later after he was done with the rest of the angels. His expression darkened then with the snap of his fingers he was gone.

No more than week or two later monster activity dropped sharply leaving them with little to no jobs to check out. So they decided that it was time to split up and attempt to live that 'apple pie' life that they had promised each other so many years ago.

Sam went back to school and finished up his degree in law and even got himself quite the reputation. He mostly defended Hunters but on the side he also took on the normal person cases. His brother even started teaching a class on all of the ancient tombs that they had read and collected over the years.

Of course it also helped that he had an arch angel with him at all times. Gabriel had showed up after their first year apart, he hoped that his brother would resist Gabriel's attempt at friendship but he knew that Sam had given in quickly. They were always with each other and Dean suspected it was something more but he didn't really want to think about it. But at least he knew that Gabriel was firmly on their side looking out for Sam.

Dean on the other hand started working as a mechanic and then after a year of putting up with working for people who cared so little for cars that he had quit. Then he had started up his own garage with Cas. He had even managed to teach him how to do basic maintenance for most cars.

Cas wouldn't share the specifics of his deal with God, but he did confess to him that he was going to stay on earth with Dean only leaving every now and then to check in with Heaven.

Thanks to Cas, Sam and Dean visited each other frequently keeping in touch and even on rare occasions, hunting together. But most of the hunting was done by Dean, and Cas tagging along for transport and to make sure Dean gets out healthy and alive. Cas was focusing more and more on learning little things about human emotions but never enough to ever seem human or up-to-date on expressions.

Surprisingly by the second year Dean was still surprised when Cas had confessed his feelings for him. They had been 'dating' for only a couple of months but Dean had to admit that he was the happiest that he had been in a long time.

**-NCIS-SN-NCIS-SN-NCIS-SN-NCIS-SN-NCIS-SN-NCIS-**

One of Cas's jobs is to collect newspapers from around the U.S to scope out jobs for Dean, soon he found a job in D.C.

Dean spread the newspaper out in front of him tapping on an article to the side, "Hey Cas listen to this, 'The Blue Hand strikes again yet another marine dead the only mark to show signs of assault is a Blue hand print.' and there's more apparently there's been four victims so far all older males from the marines. Sounds a lot like that Djinn bastard off-shoot from that time in Topeka, when it attacked Charlie. And either its trying to draw hunters to it or its young and stupid." He shrugged his shoulder by the end or his statement leaning back in his chair.

Dean glanced over at the clock realizing it was time to go to work, he stretched slowly standing up and continuing on, "I bet if we got a looked at those autopsy reports it would say that they died of fear and that their guts were turned to mush."

Approaching Cas he said, "So after I close up shop tonight you can zap me over to D.C and I can start snooping around to see if I can find out were this son of a bitch is hiding." Cas tilted his head to the side slightly smiling turning around and gave Dean a quick kiss on the lips, "Of course"

Dean grinned striding toward the shop door he stopped in the doorway turning back slightly grinning," If your not to busy later you can come out to the shop so I can teach how to change a tire the right way." He then continued on his way ready to work on all of the different makes and models of cars waiting for him.

**-NCIS-SN-NCIS-SN-NCIS-SN-NCIS-SN-NCIS-SN-NCIS-**

Dean spent the majority of the day working on cars that required less work, and then by noon he was working on more heavily damaged vehicles.

At this point in time the sun was already setting fast and he was out looking for a sliding door for a Toyota van. He heaved a sighed, he really hated getting brand new parts but sometimes it couldn't be helped.

Hearing the crunch of footsteps reproaching him he spun around to face Castiel. He had his hands buried in his old trench coat, looking at him in the darkness with the light of the porch outlining his figure. Deans only thought was that he almost looked like he had when he first met him well except for the little smile on his face. Cas spoke quietly yet it still boomed in the quiet night," Its almost time to 'hit the road' Dean."

Dean nodded slightly , then he patted Him on the shoulder as he brushed past him toward their house, Cas following silently behind.

Entering the house you could see the simple set up a couch and coffee table sat off to the right in front of the second story staircase sitting parallel to it. Straight across from the entrance was a set of double doors leading to their dinning room/kitchen. Most of the living rooms walls were taken up full of bookcases from every religion and legends.

Dean strode over and crouch by the coffee table reaching under and grabbing an empty duffle bag. He spread out the bag on the table then he stood up and went to the bookcase closest to the dinning room. He proceeded to then pull four books from the middle shelf, sliding his arm to the back of the shelf where he found the button he was searching for and clicked it.

A clicking sound came from the wall left of the couch. Dean placed the books back into their previous spots and he walked over to the newly exposed area. He felt along a seam, gripping it and then pulling out a panel of walling revealing an arsenal of many different types of weapons.

He then grabbed two silver knives, two sawed-off shotgun, and the demon knife. He packed them up tightly in the duffle bag along with a suit and two extra pairs of clothes, then he jogged into the kitchen and got a bottle of lambs blood from the mini-freezer.

He pulled on his leather jacket and swung the bag over his should and glanced at Cas, "Ok I'm ready Cas."

**-NCIS-SN-NCIS-SN-NCIS-SN-NCIS-SN-NCIS-SN-NCIS-**

Dean felt nauseous from the sudden scene change, and then the cold hit him and he started to shiver fiercely, pulling his jacket around himself tighter. He then made his way to the opening of the alleyway Cas had flew them to. As he exited the alley searching for a street sign Cas trailed after him silently keeping watch just encase someone got any ideas in their heads to try and mug them or something.

Thankfully the sign was located pretty close to the alleyway and dean said in relief, " Great, the last crime scenes not too far from here come on I want to get out of this cold as so as possible." He turned and jogged toward the scene.

Suddenly a scream pierced threw the silence then a heavy THUMP. Dean spun and switching his path began sprinting towards the scream.

He arrived to find the screamer already dead. He nodded to Cas and crept carefully closer to the body. He then crouched down and felt his wrist and then his neck finding no pulse.

"this guy's as dead as a doornail", he sighed looking up surveying the area looking for any signs of life in the area but it was completely empty. He returned his attention to the Vic and rolled up the mans sleeves find the blue hand print, "Whelp looks like we found victim number four."

He stood up and peered at the sky" Poor bastard.." He turned to Cas and said," Come on lets get outta here" grabbing Cas by the sleeve he tugged him into the closest alley where Cas flew them to a motel on the other side of the town to do research.

It was gonna be a long night.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Life Goes On**_**: Chapter 3**

**Super sorry for the long wait guys! ~~ **

**I hope this chaps ok and please tell me what you think!**

After Gibbs had seen the security footage, he'd immediately ordered a bolo out for Dean Winchester. They unfortunately had not gotten a clear enough picture of his accomplice, or the killer, to identify them. However, they did manage to nab a clear picture of the cultish tattoo on The Blue Hand's right arm.

As the clock hit midnight, Gibbs decided that it was time to head home for the night. As he waited for the elevator to hit street level, he pondered his predicament. The FBI had been chasing the Winchester brothers for years- only to call it off suddenly about two years ago. They hadn't explained much- it was, after all, the FBI; they only said that they were stopping their hunt for the brothers, and that, unless they showed up on another serious crime scene, they were to be left alone.

Then, of course, they had identified Dean Winchester coming to the aid of their last victim. Why would a man free of all charges and presumed dead run back into the spotlight of the authorities? Gibbs sighed and returned his focus to the situation at hand as the elevator doors slid open.

As he walked towards where his car was parked, he heard a faint tapping of shoes behind him. His gut screamed at him that the sound just wasn't right. For the moment, he pretended that he didn't notice as the foot steps grew louder and quicker in pace. Just as the footsteps were right behind him, he turned a corner sharply. He spun around as he did so and grabbed his stalker's coat, slamming the man against the side of the closest building.

"Who are you and why are you following me?" He asked coldly, pinning the man in place. The strange man quickly replied," I'm nobody and I wasn't following you!" His voice was squeamish, but he was looking Gibbs straight in the eye. Gibbs realized that the guy couldn't have been more than 22. He took the chance to inspect the kid in front of him. He had very pale skin, with short, curly brown hair and eyes to match. Something about him seemed off to Gibbs though, and he didn't loosen his hold on him.

"Don't lie to me kid." Gibbs growled- just as the kid smirked and flipped the situation into his own favor. His hands gripped Gibbs's arms, and he slammed Gibbs into the building. He punched the older man ruthlessly in the mouth, a feral grin on his face. He tossed Gibbs out into the middle of the street and stalked after him.

Gibbs landed with a grunt and rolled over, forcing himself to his feet. He backed away from the approaching assailant and pulled out his gun.

"Stop where you are or I'll shoot." He threatened steadily. The kid launched himself at Gibbs, tackling him to the ground, completely ignoring the weapon. Gibbs managed to fire two shots off at him before hitting the ground again. He had no time to see if the man had actually been shot before the guy was trying to trap Gibbs beneath himself. The kid rolled up his right sleeve- revealing the same cultish tattoo that his team had seen earlier that day. He was reaching out to pull Gibb's right sleeve up when he jerked his head to the left and growled. Gibbs craned his head to the side to see two men standing in a streetlight no more than ten feet away.

In a flash, the Blue hand was off of him and sprinting away. One of the men took off after him, while the second man ran to his aid. He grabbed Gibb's hand and pulled him onto his feet.

"You okay?" His savior questioned, looking him over in a way that suggested he had done it many times before.

Gibbs took a step back from the man, and found that it was none other than Dean Winchester who had rescued him.

"He didn't uh stab you or uh have his eyes turn a freaky color blue on you, did he?" Dean asked, peering around cautiously- turning back to face Gibbs when the man didn't answer.

"Nope," Gibbs replied gruffly while scanning the area for the gun that had been knocked out of his hands during the fight. He found it not too far away, on the edge of a sewer drain.

-NCIS-SPN-NCIS-SPN-NCIS-SPN-NCIS-SPN-NCIS-SPN—

After Dean and Cas booked a hotel room, they begun to search the city for abandoned warehouses and other larger buildings that the Djinn could be hiding in. By late the next day, they had located five possible areas.

Dean sighed in relief as he leaned back into his chair, stretching back into the furniture, "I think that's as good as we're gonna get Cas. We should start checking these places out."

Across the room, Cas nodded in acknowledgement and placed the files that he had been looking at carefully back onto the table.

Dean stood up and grabbed a silver knife along with some of the lamb's blood, before hiding them inside his jacket.

"Ready?" Cas nodded to him again.

"Okay then, let's go" His hand rested upon Cas's shoulder before he had even finished speaking.

-NCIS-SPN-NCIS-SPN-NCIS-SPN-NCIS-SPN-NCIS-SPN—

"Where the hell could this son of a bitch be hiding? We must have missed something…" Dean sighed in agitation, annoyed that they had wasted hours in the cold- only to end up without a trace of where the damn thing was hiding.

Cas didn't say a word, lost in thought as they walked down a silent road, headed for their hotel. Dean had insisted that for once he actually wanted to use his legs instead of flying everywhere.

With a sudden burst of luck, they heard a shout and the sound of a struggle. Dean and Cas glanced at each other before taking off toward the origin of the noise.

As they turned the corner, Dean watched the Djinn snap its head toward them. Its face written in shock and fear at the sight of them. He was off of his victim in seconds, fleeing. With a quick nod from Dean, Cas took chase, his feet pounding against the pavement as he and the man disappeared around a corner. Dean hurried over to check on the victim, hoping that he hadn't been killed before they could get there.

With a rush of relief, he realized the man was alive. He clasped the guy's hand and dragged him to his feet.

"You ok?" Dean asked, looking for any sign of injury. Other than a busted lip, the older male looked healthy. The man didn't answer him and instead stepped away, his eyes searching the area for something, Dean mimicked him, trying to see if the man had lost something.

"He didn't uh stab you or uh have his eyes turn a freaky color blue on you, did he?" He asked, peering around cautiously before turning back to face the older man when he took longer than he should have to answer.

"Nope" said man replied gruffly while continuing to look around. The man seemed to find what he was looking for. Dean tracked his eyes and found that he man had been looking for his gun the entire time.

With a sick feeling in his gut, he realized that the man he had just saved was most likely a police officer. He remembered his deal with the FBI the last time he had seen them. They had agreed to stop hunting for the Winchesters- as long as they stayed out of all criminal cases.

Dean really hoped that this case wouldn't count.

But when had luck ever been on his side?


End file.
